Hogar
by Alisse
Summary: Continuación de "Al borde del abismo". Cuando ya comenzó a acostumbrarse a vivir en ese lugar, el destino nuevamente lo deja en donde vivía originalmente, enfrentándose a sus mayores temores. Ayudado por sus primeros amigos y los actuales, tendrá que decidir. ¿Cuál será finalmente su hogar?
1. Chapter 1

**Ojo!: Continuación de "Al borde del Abismo", historia que terminé hace poco. No creo que sea muy necesario leer esa historia para entender esta, pero... se los recomiendo.**

**Otra cosa, habrán personajes de la serie y del comic (sobre todo los que sufrieron una "desaparición" después de Flashpoint y los New 52... ¡lo siento! es algo que no acepto aún)**

**Ahora con el fic.**

* * *

**Hogar.  
****Por Alisse.****  
**

* * *

**I.**

* * *

Desde su llegada a ese lugar, a esa nueva dimensión, había tenido que tomar muchas decisiones que antes, en su dimensión original, prácticamente había deseado dejarlas pasar y olvidarlas en baúles. Y si es que esos baúles imaginarios se llenaban de polvo, no le causaba ningún problema, la verdad.

Había llegado hacía casi cuatro años a ese lugar, que ahora llamaba hogar. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo que había estado ahí se había dedicado a buscar un camino de regreso a su casa. Ahora, que ya estaba establecido, el destino le volvía a dar una cachetada.

Sin saber cómo ni por qué, a la vez que su vida parecía derrumbarse definitivamente, lo que esperó por tantos años ocurría, en el peor de los momentos.

Después de estar bloqueado por casi un año, tratando de ajustarse a los cambios, ocurría eso. Y, por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué hacer.

La llegada a esa dimensión, había sido como una aventura, una nueva aventura con miles de desafíos. Desde el primer momento que había llegado ahí había sido eso.

¿Cómo lo tomarían _ellos_ todos los cambios que había sufrido?

* * *

_No le había costado llegar a la Casa Blanca. Podía observar, a medida que se acercaba, cómo estaba el ejército en la calle, atacando y defendiéndose de los ataques de los que pudo ver, eran algunos miembros de la Liga. A medida que se acercaba, podía observar que fuera del lugar estaban Manhunter y Hawkwoman, Shayera (aunque su traje podía ver que era diferente). Por algunos momentos pensó en quedarse ahí con ellos, pero la ausencia de los tres más importantes miembros de la Liga lo preocupó._

_La verdad era que no sabía qué esperar con todo ello. Lo poco y nada que había podido entender de toda esa situación, era que su yo de esa dimensión era Flash (¿qué había pasado con Barry?) y que había muerto… y, al parecer, Luthor, que era presidente (¡¿Cómo pudo ocurrir algo así?!) había tenido algo de culpa en ello._

_Fue por eso que entró al edificio, recorriéndolo lo más que podía en unos cuantos segundos. En uno de los pasillos, supuso que cerca de la oficina del presidente, pudo ver que habían más soldados y podía escuchar también explosiones y ruidos de lucha. En su carrera, pudo ver a Batman y Wonder Woman luchando, tratando de llegar a la oficina del presidente._

_Wally pudo darse cuenta que la lucha cesó cuando él pasó por ahí, seguramente al darse cuenta de su presencia. Pero él no iba como Flash, sino como Kid Flash, así que difícilmente podían pensar que fuera el que ellos conocían._

_No tardó en llegar a la oficina. Al detenerse, no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa._

_-¡Superman!_

_Tanto el kriptoniano como Luthor se quedaron completamente quietos. Superman volteó a mirarlo, pálido y con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. No tardó en darse cuenta que lo había reconocido._

_-… ¿Wally?- murmuró con un hilo de voz. Antes que alcanzara a decir cualquier cosa, Luthor los interrumpió._

_-¿¡Wally West!?- gritó, teniendo nuevamente la atención de los otros dos –Pero, ¿¡cómo!? ¡Tú debes estar muerto!_

_-Eh…- por momentos, Wally no supo qué decir. Miró simplemente a Superman, que no se había movido del lugar en que estaba –Yo… _

_-¡Ustedes los héroes son siempre así, no se pueden quedar tranquilos ni cuando han muerto!- gruñó Luthor, abriendo uno de los cajones del escritorio y mostrando una caja metálica con un botón rojo en el centro. No había que pensar mucho para saber que eso significaba desastre –Pero estoy decidido a terminar con todo…_

_-¡Detente!- gritó Superman, que parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso -¿Cómo puedes llegar a tanto?_

_-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación- replicó Luthor, sonriendo –Y sabes qué es lo que pienso… ¿quieres terminar con esto? Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…_

_Wally sintió que su estómago se encogía cuando vio que Superman encendía sus ojos con su visión. Trató de pensar en alguna forma de terminar con eso, sin tener que matar a Luthor, por supuesto._

_-¡Espera!_

* * *

Aún no comprendía la razón del cambio de color. Sus ojos siempre habían sido verdes pero, cuando llegó a esa dimensión, a ratos los tenía azules. Jay, que también estaba en esa dimensión (era que no…), decía que lo más seguro que era por la presencia de la Speedforce y la conexión que tenia con ella.

Speedforce. Se suponía que tenía mucho que ver con la llegada de él y Linda a ese lugar... una dimensión en la que Wally West había sido un miembro fundador de la Liga de la Justicia y que, después de un tiempo de luchar con sus compañeros, había muerto sentenciado a muerte por el mismo Lex Luthor, presidente de Estados Unidos.

Él era el primero en reconocer que esa acción del que fuera presidente había dejado al borde de la locura a los demás miembros de la Liga. Especialmente a Superman y, lamentablemente, incluyendo a Batman. Jamás, desde que era un niño y sólo podía ver la acción de los súper héroes como un espectador, pensó que iba a tener la oportunidad de ver a Superman con toda la intención de matar a alguien. Wally también sabía que la mayor parte de la población en esos momento los apoyaba, pero también sabía que esa acción habría traído consecuencias no muy buenas para todos, no había que ser adivino para saberlo.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, Wally estaba consciente de que era el único que podía detener es locura… y se desesperaba, porque parecía que Luthor estaba empujando a Superman a matarlo, prácticamente lo tenía al borde.

Sólo una frase, de todo lo que escuchó aquella vez, lo calmó. Wally sabía que si eso no resultaba, sólo le quedaba un recurso: saltar al escritorio y sacar a Luthor de la línea de fuego de los ojos de Superman… haberlo tirado por la ventana también estaba dentro de sus opciones.

"_¿Es esto lo que él hubiera querido que hicieras?_" le había gritado y por algunos momentos pensó que lo Superman mataría a Luthor de todas formas "_Eso no lo traerá de vuelta, ni siquiera te hará sentir bien... hay opciones para este tipo, los dos lo sabemos…_"

Finalmente, y después de lo que le pareció una eternidad a Wally, Superman había golpeado a Luthor, tan fuerte que prácticamente lo había dejado estampado en la pared. Al menos algo había logrado Wally.

-¿Quién eres?- fue lo siguiente que Wally escuchó, justo en el momento que Batman y Wonder Woman entraban a la oficina. Ambos miraron la escena, tratando de adivinar lo que había pasado durante su ausencia. Abrieron la boca cuando notaron la presencia de Kid Flash.

Explicar a la Liga quién era fue difícil, recordarles después que él no era su Wally era más incómodo que cualquier otra cosa, sobre todo por las miradas que los demás héroes le daban; se dio cuenta de lo importante que el otro Flash era para ellos.

Bruce los ayudó, a él y a Linda. Se los llevó a vivir a la Mansión Wayne mientras buscaban alguna solución para volver a su dimensión lo antes posible. A Wally le pesaba enormemente que su familia y amigos (y sobre todo Artemis) pensaran que estaba muerto.

Se habló, durante algunos meses en la prensa, de la presencia de Flash en las calles, todos esperanzados que así fuera en realidad, sobre todo la gente de Central y de Keystone. A Wally no le gustaba hablar del asunto, no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de tomar el lugar de aquel otro Wally West. Sólo deseaba volver a casa.

Pero las cosas no siempre salen como deseas, menos si Batman está involucrado en ellas.

* * *

_-Nadie te dice que seas como nuestro Wally West- decía Bruce, vestido de Batman, mientras miraba la computadora y apretaba teclas. Parecía trabajar en algo importante, pero Wally no preguntó -Tienes que ser tú, nada más._

_-Eso estoy haciendo- replicó Wally, tratando de no enojarse ante la insistencia de los miembros de la Liga para que ingresara al equipo. No era capaz de asimilarlo -Pero yo estoy retirado, esa era mi situación cuando llegué acá._

_-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí, en primer lugar?- discutió Batman esta vez mirándolo de frente. Wally, confuso por la pregunta que el otro le había hecho, no fue capaz de responder durante algunos momentos, tratando de pensar en qué decirle._

_-Estaba protegiendo a mi familia, ya se los dije- contestó luego el pelirrojo, aunque no se notaba muy seguro de sus palabras. Batman hizo un pequeño gesto de paciencia y volvió sus ojos al computador -Era temporal, sólo por la emergencia de Zoom, lo único que deseaba era volver a mi vida normal._

_La verdad era que se sentía incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a lo que estaba viviendo en ese lugar. En su dimensión, sólo había sido el compañero de su tío y después un miembro de aquel grupo infantil de súper héroes. _

_No estaba acostumbrado a que Superman hablara durante horas con él y lo mirara como un igual, ni tampoco a que Shayera lo viera como un hermano menor. ¡Por favor! En su hogar con suerte le dirigía la palabra, lo mismo John, hablando de Linternas, él se relacionaba más con Hal Jordan, que veía más como un tío que como un compañero de equipo. Y para qué decir de Diana... Wally se sentía demasiado confuso._

_Sin contar lo que la Speedforce había hecho con él después de haber pasado por ella. Era más rápido, mucho más rápido que en su mejor momento de Kid Flash con su tío. Su cuerpo le gritaba que corriera, que se probara a sí mismo, sentía que tenía nuevas habilidades que, en cierta manera temía explorar._

_Él no era Flash, no deseaba serlo... no estaba listo para cubrir los zapatos de Barry y tampoco de ese otro Wally West, que por lo que escuchaba de los demás miembros de la Liga, era casi perfecto._

_-Sólo... sigue tus instintos...- dijo Batman y se fue, al parecer había una misión urgente en Coast City que él y los demás debían atender._

_Wally se dio cuenta perfectamente que, sobre la computadora en la que estaba trabajando hacía unos minutos, dejó un anillo dorado._

* * *

Pero Wally en esos momentos se sentía presionado. Tenía con él el mismo anillo que usaba el otro Wally West. Estando solo se había dedicado a ver el traje. Era igual que el de su tío, salvo un pequeño cambio en el cinturón.

Esa noche hablaría por horas con Linda, dándole su punto de vista, mientras que esperaban el regreso de Bruce de la famosa misión. Para variar, ella escuchó con paciencia su gran cantidad de dudas. Aquella noche, ella le diría lo que finalmente lo haría pensar, más que la cháchara que Batman y los demás le daban.

"_Ellos no te piden que seas como ese Wally West, ellos necesitan que seas tú, nada más_" le dijo ella, desde el sofá en donde se tomaba un té "_Según he podido entender, Flash era algo así como la moral del grupo, los bajaba a la tierra… tú hiciste lo mismo cuando llegaste, sin tener idea qué pasaba, mantuviste a raya a Superman_"

Wally simplemente había suspirado, pensando en sus palabras.

La chica parecía no haber tomado tan mal el cambio de dimensión, al menos con Alfred se llevaba muy bien y ya, después de algunos meses, estaba pensando en continuar sus estudios ahí y ya quizás establecerse. Si se sentía mal o incómoda con todo eso, no lo demostraba mayormente, al menos no tanto como él.

"_Llevamos cinco meses aquí Wally y yo ya me siento inquieta, necesito empezar a hacer algo más que acompañar a Alfred y rogarle todo el tiempo que me deje ayudarle. Si tenemos que quedarnos aquí, en esta dimensión... quisiera seguir estudiando o empezar a trabajar. Quizás tu deberías empezar a pensar lo mismo_"

Pero no, él deseaba volver a su dimensión, estar con Artemis, salir nuevamente con Dick como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, explorar sus poderes nuevos junto a su tío Barry y junto a Bart. Tenía mucho que hacer en su dimensión original como para pesar en qué hacer en la que estaba actuamente.

Mientras que Wally continuaba buscando una forma de volver a su dimensión, Linda se había dedicado a buscar una forma de continuar. Averiguando, supo que la Linda Park había sido asesinada también, Wally nunca supo la razón, pero cuando ella le preguntó en privado a Bruce, él le dijo que ella había sido la primera razón por la que Flash había ido a enfrentar a Luthor solo.

Esa Linda Park, que era periodista ya, al parecer se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso para el presidente.

Después de un año y un poco más viviendo ahí, Linda habló con Wally.

* * *

_-Me voy- le dijo ella. Por algunos momentos, el velocista la quedó viendo con la boca abierta._

_-¿Irte? ¿Dónde?_

_-A Central- contestó ella –Le pedí a Bruce que me ayudara a buscar dónde podía ir a estudiar y establecerme._

_-¿Y lo hizo?- Wally enarcó una ceja._

_-Claro… tanto así que quiere pagarme todo cuando me vaya- ella se encogió de hombros –No quiere escucharme discutir- el pelirrojo sonrió -¿Y qué piensas hacer tú?_

_-¿Yo?_

_-Ha pasado un año… y sigues igual, estático. Es tan raro en ti verte así…- continuó y Wally no se dio cuenta cuando ella tomó su mano –No quiero ser yo la que diga esto pero, quizás tienes que empezar a definir… yo también quiero volver a casa pero… en caso que no podamos, ¿te quedarás ahí sentado?_

* * *

Linda se fue a los días después. Él seguía viendo a los demás miembros de la Liga pero éstos ya no le presionaban ni les decían nada. Wally comprendió que ellos sólo esperarían a que tomara una decisión. El chico iba a la Atalaya, compartía con los demás miembros de la Liga, extrañaba montones a Linda.

Fue una de esas tardes que, sentado en el piso mirando hacia la Tierra, simplemente pensaba. Se dio cuenta perfectamente cuando Superman se sentó a su lado.

* * *

_-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el hombre, tratando de sonar casual. Wally se encogió de hombros sin contestar mayormente -¿Wally?_

_-Es sólo que… trato de pensar qué puedo hacer aquí- murmuró el pelirrojo –Trato de ordenar mis pensamientos. Es sólo que en mi casa estaba retirado, nadie contaba conmigo en las peleas, era el velocista más lento. Mi novia, se había retirado conmigo pero yo sabía que no deseaba hacerlo, prácticamente la obligué a hacerlo… y ahora llego acá y resulta que soy importante, ustedes esperan que cubra el lugar de Flash que mi otro yo dejó y yo… no quie…- la mano que Superman puso en su hombro lo detuvo._

_¿En qué momento su voz había comenzado a temblar?_

_-Wally, tú no nos tienes que demostrar nada, ya lo has hecho- replicó Superman –Nosotros no esperamos que seas como nuestro Wally, incluso si eres un poco más maduro se agradece, era especialista en meterse en problemas- agregó, sonriendo –Si quieres ser Flash, serás mil veces bienvenido porque por lo que te conocemos, tienes y te sobra lo que de verdad nos importa: corazón y sentido común._

_Esta vez, Wally soltó una pequeña risita, para luego sonreír levemente._

_-No dejes que la vida se te vaya esperando…- dijo Superman, poniendo una mano en su hombro –Se les dio una oportunidad, Linda ya la tomó. Me gustaría pensar que tú vas a hacer lo mismo._

_-… ¿Y si me equivoco? ¿Qué tal si… en vez de ayudarlos termino empeorando las cosas?_

_-Wally, date cuenta, tú ya nos has ayudado muchísimo. Me ayudaste a mí, me salvaste de hacer algo terrible… nosotros no necesitamos nada más para saber lo que vales._

_Y lo dejó solo, Wally lo vio alejarse y, después de un rato más sentado ahí, se puso de pie y se dirigió a una ciudad en específico._

* * *

Esa tarde sería la primera vez que se pondría el traje de Flash y ayudó a detener un robo en un banco de Central, mientras esperaba que Linda saliera de clases. La gente no entendía qué ocurría, cómo era que Flash había vuelto, pero estaba fascinada.

Y así fue que comenzó de nuevo. Fueron, para él, cuatro años de aprendizajes y establecerse.

Hasta ese accidente, hasta que su amigo le volvió la espalda.

Hasta que él pensara que una buena forma de vengarse de él era atacando a la chica que quería. De alguna forma, al tratar de llegar a él y detenerlo, se habían mezclado las cosas.

Ahora estaba frente a Barry, con Linda en sus brazos, desesperado, sin saber qué hacer.

Pero parecía que ellos no habían notado quién era. Quizás era mejor.

* * *

**Primer capítulo!**

**Será una buena historia, con mucho drama y cuestionamientos personales (para variar). En fin, que estén bien!**


	2. II

**Hogar.  
****Por Alisse.****  
**

* * *

**Capítulo II.**

* * *

Los pensamientos en su cabeza avanzaban muy rápido, a la vez que tenía a la chica en sus brazos, inconsciente. Hasta para él habían pasado las cosas demasiado rápido, tanto que aún estaba shockeado.

¿Cómo había pasado eso… a ambos, a ella sobre todo? ¿Qué mal había hecho ella para que la atacara de esa forma?

Wally pensó casi sin querer, en esos momentos, que si la rabia que sentía por lo ocurrido a ella era la misma que sintió Superman con la muerte de su contraparte, entendía perfectamente sus deseos de matar a Luthor en el momento de enfrentamiento. Por momentos sólo deseaba volver a ver al causante de todo y hacerlo pagar.

Y peor, el causante de todo eso era uno de sus amigos la policía de Central

¿Cómo Hunter se atrevió a dañar así algo tan preciado para él?

-¿Noooovessss lo queeellate hacceee?- escuchó cerca de él y reconoció la voz de Hunter o mejor dicho, de Zoom, ya que sabía que en ese hombre no podía quedar nada del que fuera su amigo. Apretó los dientes y trató de ignorar lo que le decía, que apenas podía entender, además -Laaa priii-ra lecciónnn hateeeeermiiinnadoo- continuó el otro, acercándose a él por la espalda, tan rápido que no se dio cuenta el momento en que estaba a su lado -Ahhhoooora ccooomenzzzzamosss laseg...undaaaa.

Wally sólo abrazó más a Linda, sin siquiera molestarse en tratar de descifrar las palabras de Hunter. La chica no reaccionaba y sentía que a ratos se sentía loco por verla así, sin moverse, lo que el otro hiciera lo tenía, de verdad, sin cuidado.

-¡Zoom!- de pronto, esa voz tan conocida por él, pero que hacía años no escuchaba, sonó frente a él con seguridad y fuerza -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Déjalos tranquilos...- le exigió y por momentos Wally sintió que no era capaz de levantar la mirada para ver a Barry.

¿Sería su tío de verdad, el de su dimensión original?

Seguido de Flash, muy pronto, llegaron Hal Jordan, Green Lantern y Superman. Wally pudo notar que Flash cambiaba su postura al ver la compañía que tenía, quizás a una más incómoda y se preguntó por qué Barry podría reaccionar de esa manera ante sus compañeros.

Hunter, que definitivamente no se sintió para nada intimidado con la llegada de los héroes, al contrario, ante la presencia de los tres, terminó por acercarse a Wally y Linda, el pelirrojo no se movió y ni siquiera lo miró.

-No essscon ussteeedeesesconn miiamigo...- dijo Zoom, siguiendo con su extraña forma de hablar, ya que no terminaba de acostumbrarse a su nueva velocidad.

-Vete al demonio, Hunter...- susurró Wally entre dientes.

-Nooossssvereeeemos...- y se fue tan rápido que no se dio cuenta del momento exacto, quien sabía dónde.

Pocos instantes después que se quedaran solos, Wally tuvo en frente de él a Flash, su supuesto tío. No se movió.

-Ella necesita atención médica- le dijo Flash, con cuidado, después de unos momentos de mirarlo. Wally no pudo verle los ojos, pero por la expresión de su rostro y su cuerpo, podía decir que lo veía con lástima -La podemos atender en La Atalaya, ahí hay un equipo que está esperando nuestra llegada, podrán ayudarla.

Sin saber qué hacer, Wally desvió su mirada y observó a Hal y a Superman, que simplemente esperaban un poco más atrás a que tomara una decisión; después de unos momentos de darse cuenta que no tenía otra opción (ya que ellos no lo permitirían), terminó por asentir levemente. Afirmando con fuerza a Linda y trató de ponerse de pie, movimiento que hizo que se diera cuenta de la paliza que Zoom había logrado darle.

-Calma, muchacho- dijo Barry, acercándose más a él y ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio - también estás muy herido, necesitas ver a un médico.

-No, yo no...- comenzó a decir, pero fue ignorado.

Barry, actuando ágilmente, tomó en brazos a la chica y, después de sonreírle, se fue corriendo a toda velocidad. Sin moverse, Wally lo observó irse.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- escuchó de pronto y vio a su lado a Superman, no tenía idea del momento en que se había acercado a él. Le pareció asentir después de unos momentos y el súper héroe lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo ayudó con el apoyo de un hombro y se fue con él.

Wally no estuvo seguro del momento en que pasó los transportadores ni cuando llegó a la Atalaya. Después sabría que había perdido el sentido en algún momento.

* * *

_Tenía la idea de pasar una tarde tranquila en su casa, hasta que se enteró que había pasado un motín en Iron Heights, la cárcel de Central que era de máxima seguridad (al menos en algunos aspectos y para la mayor parte de los villanos con súper poderes) _

_Muy a su pesar, tuvo que despedirse de Linda antes de lo previsto y correr a ver qué pasaba y en qué podía ayudar para calmar las cosas. Era el día libre ambos, tanto en la policía como en la cadena televisiva en la que ella trabajaba. Ah y en la Liga, al menos para él, ya que ahora como contaban con más miembros en el grupo, era un poco menos demandante que cuando sólo eran los siete._

_Llegó a la cárcel después de unos cuantos momentos de enterarse de la noticia y, aunque aún no conocía del todo la noticia, podía imaginarse de lo que se trataba todo ello. A alguien poco inteligente se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de encerrar en la cárcel local a Gorila Grodd, en vez de llevarlo directamente a Belle Reve, que estaba mucho mejor equipado para criaturas así que la cárcel local. _

_¿Resultado final?_

_Un motín de proporciones importantes, rehenes dentro de las celdas y la triste posibilidad que se pusiera peor._

_-¿Saben cuántos hay dentro?- preguntó a los policías a cargo del desastre, a quienes conocía bastante bien. Morillo y Chyre eran los policías encargados de los temas de villanos metahumanos, así que era normal que se encontraran casi todos los días._

_-No un número justo- gruñó Chyre, notándose enojado._

_-Al menos son treinta- contestó Morillo, apesadumbrado –y no sabemos si es que ha muerto alguno entre ellos. Agh, y justo hoy quería sacar a mi esposa a cenar, pero ocurre esto…- gruñó luego._

_Wally asintió ante la información y comenzó a pensar en alguna forma de hacerse cargo. Momentos después, llegaron con él Kid Flash (sí, también hay un Bart Allen en esta dimensión, aunque la historia es algo diferente al Bart que él conoció en la otra dimensión), Jay Garrick, Max Mercury y Jessy Quick, todos velocistas de Central._

_Era por la presencia de ellos que la Liga casi no debía intervenir en Central. Wally de vez en cuando pensaba que, siendo Kid Flash y estando con su tío, ellos casi nunca requirieron el apoyo de héroes de otras ciudades… de vez en cuando le gustaba imaginarse cómo hubiera sido tener a Max o a Jessie con ellos en aquellos días._

_Pero debía concentrarse si querían evitar la tragedia. Dentro de la cárcel, uno de los policías rehenes era un amigo de él, tanto de Flash como de Wally West, Hunter Zolomon._

_Pero, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que habían realizado, cuando llegaron a él para rescatarlo, había sido muy tarde._

* * *

Por unos momentos Wally pensó que los llevarían a Happy Harbor a quedarse, pero eso fue hasta que recordó que durante la invasión a Kaldur se le ocurrió el brillante plan de destruirlo y la que fuera su novia lo apoyó al punto que la hicieron explotar.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio la Atalaya ante sus ojos y luego, a la distancia, estaba el grupo de héroes jóvenes, Young Justice, ahí reunidos. Reconoció a Jaime, Gar, Bárbara y Robin (obviamente, los dos últimos con sus típicos lentes oscuros puestos). Ellos, al escuchar la llegada de Superman, fueron hacia él, pero se detuvieron al escuchar el siguiente anuncio.

_Reconocido Kid Flash B-03._

Sintió de pronto todas las miradas sobre él y Wally, sin saber qué decir ni hacer, simplemente siguió avanzando lo mejor que pudo, considerando lo herido que estaba.

Había pensado en la posibilidad de haber vuelto a su dimensión pero aún no estaba del todo seguro de ello, por lo que había decidido tomar las cosas con calma. Primero investigaría y luego contaría a los demás.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, apareció en frente de él Flash, mirándolo con sorpresa a través de la máscara de su traje.

-¿De verdad eres tú, Wally?- le preguntó, su voz algo temblorosa por la emoción. El pelirrojo dudó en qué hacer y en qué decirles, ya que ni siquiera él estaba seguro de la respuesta. Por unos momentos se quedé de pie sin moverse, apoyado sólo en un sorprendido Superman.

Después de unos instantes de dudas, mentalmente hizo que la máscara de su traje hecho de energía pura de la speed force se fuera, lo que reveló ante ellos su cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos. Esa fue la única respuesta que dio.

-Oh...- ante todo, Barry parecía desconcertado y algo desilusionado ante lo que vio en el velocista en frente de él -Eso fue... extraño...- murmuró luego, mirando con curiosidad al chico.

-¿¡De verdad que eres Wally West!?- Gar fue el primero en reaccionar y se acercó corriendo a él, quedando en frente del pelirrojo. Se veía realmente contento -¡No puedo creer que...!

-No te confundas, Gar- lo interrumpió Barry, hablando con seguridad y tratando de no sonar muy brusco con sus palabras –Él es Wally, pero no es el nuestro. Él tenía los ojos verdes, él los tiene azules- miró al otro y le sonrió con amabilidad -¿Eres de otra dimensión, cierto?

-Así es...- murmuró Wally, pensando en el mal juego que sin querer habían hecho sus ojos... quizás era lo mejor hasta que fuera capaz de averiguar mejor en dónde estaba -Aún no sé cómo llegamos aquí, pero... antes de cualquier explicación, quiero saber cómo está Linda.

-Eh... claro... lo siento...- murmuró Barry, liderando el camino hacia la enfermería, seguido de cerca por Superman y el pelirrojo.

Lo mejor que pudo, Wally trató de ignorar la mirada que Superman le dio una vez que habían comenzado a caminar. Lo más seguro era que se había dado cuenta de los cambios de sus latidos de su corazón cuando contestó las preguntas de Barry… ¿se habrá dado cuenta de sus dudas al responder?

Una vez que habían llegado a la enfermería, trataron de hacer que revisaran a Wally, que seguía notándose algo herido, a lo que él se negó. Wally podía sentir que su cuerpo de a poco estaba curándose.

Mientras esperaban que salieran los doctores de donde atendían a Linda, él sentad, el pelirrojo pudo notar la llegada de otros héroes importantes de la Liga, como Black Canary, John Stewart, Wonder Woman y el mismísimo Batman. Sentía perfectamente cómo todos lo quedaban mirando a la distancia sin hablarle ni nada, podía sentir especialmente la mirada de su tío.

Se preguntaba en qué momento comenzaría el interrogatorio, ya que sabía que no todos querrían esperar a que él se asegurara que Linda estaba bien para saber cómo habían llegado ahí.

La verdad era que él estaba en otra parte, pensando en otra cosa. No dejaba de mirar fijamente hacia delante, hacia la puerta del lugar en donde estaban revisando a Linda. Por dentro rogaba para que todo saliera bien. Al menos estaba tranquilo que los pequeños estaban con Kara en la otra dimensión, sabía que ella y los demás de la Liga los protegerían mientras ellos estaban ausentes.

No podía creer que nuevamente estaba pasando por ello.

De pronto, una sombra le tapó la visión lo sacó completamente de sus pensamientos. No demoró demasiado en darse cuenta que era Batman quien estaba al frente. Lo miró desde su lugar sin moverse.

-Acompáñame ahora- le dijo, cortante y, sin querer, Wally se dio cuenta de las diferencias entre este Bruce y el que lo ayudó en la otra dimensión... por mucho que intentara parecer mucho más duro de lo que era en realidad, el otro Bruce era mucho más suave… o al menos lo era con él. Según Kyle, su amigo Lantern, Bruce era así sólo con él y con Linda.

Cuando se lo dijo una tarde después de una reunión en la Atalaya, Wally dijo que exageraba, mientras que Clark y Ollie apoyaban a Kyle en sus dichos.

Volviendo al presente, Wally continuó mirando a Batman, sin contestar a sus palabras.

-No tengo tiempo para ti- gruñó Batman y Wally, estresado como estaba, le interrumpió con cierta brusquedad.

-En ese caso, déjame en paz- replicó luego Wally, con seriedad. Escuchó perfectamente cómo el resto de los héroes contuvieron el aliento por su respuesta brusca y por unos momentos el pelirrojo se obligó a mantener la vista; ya no tenía quince años y no podían manipularlo con palabras duras y miradas enojadas (no al menos mientras él estaba enojado), al contrario: era joven y con experiencia y estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse con los demás miembros de la Liga, sobre todo con los miembros originales que a ratos parecían estar al límite.

-Batman- notablemente incómodo por la situación, Barry se adelantó unos pasos hasta interponerse entre ellos -Por favor, Batman, eso puede esperar...

Antes que cualquiera alcanzara a decir cualquier cosa, se abrió la puerta y Wally, ignorando completamente a los otros dos, se adelantó hacia el doctor.

-¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó, completamente nervioso por la posible respuesta que podía recibir del otro.

-Ella está bien- contestó el médico y Wally por fin pudo respirar tranquilo. Pero momentos después se fijó en la expresión que tenía y no le dio buena espina.

-¿Hay algo más?- preguntó Wally, frunciendo el cejo.

-Despertó hace un rato- continuó diciendo el doctor -pero por los dolores de la bomba sónica, decidimos sedarla.

-¿Entonces...?

-Ella nos dijo algo...- comenzó el doctor, frunciendo el cejo -Despertó muy inquieta y parecía querer salir corriendo, pero los sedantes fueron suficiente para ayudarla.

-¿Sabe por qué estaba así?- preguntó Wally, que sólo del desespero deseaba zamarrear al doctor con fuerza por todo lo que se estaba demorando en hablar y decirle qué ocurría con ella.

-Habló sobre unos niños, no entendimos muy bien… pero dijo que él los tenia.

Wally abrió los ojos, espantado y pensando en mil posibilidades por las palabras de ella. Hizo a un lado al doctor y entró al cuarto, encontrándose con Linda sobre una camilla, con algunos vendajes en su cabeza, cuello y brazos.

* * *

_-¿Cómo está Hunter?- fue lo primero que Linda le preguntó a Wally cuando lo vio, luego de enterarse de lo ocurrido en el motín. Fue ella misma incluso la que tuvo que cubrir la noticia, pero hasta el momento en que tuvo que volver a su casa, no se sabía nada sobre el estado de Hunter, a quien habían encontrado debajo de unos escombros._

_-Está vivo- contestó el pelirrojo, acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado en el sofá -Es algo bueno, considerando lo que Grodd le hizo...- murmuró luego, sintiéndose muy cansado._

_-¿Qué tan grave está?_

_-... Quedó inválido- contestó Wally y aunque no quiso mirarla, de alguna manera supo de la cara de espanto que tenía ella al enterarse de lo ocurrido con el amigo de ambos –No entiendo por qué cosas así le ocurre a personas que no lo merecen..._

_Linda lo quedó mirando unos momentos y luego lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de consolarlo de alguna manera._

_-La vida no siempre es justa…- replicó ella, murmurando. También se sentía completamente shockeada por lo ocurrido, definitivamente Hunter no se merecía que algo así le ocurriera, no era mal policía, al contrario, era de los mejores._

_-Lo sé, pero...- Wally soltó un sonoro suspiro, mirándola a la cara -Le hubieras visto la expresión que tenía, Linda... trato de ponerme en su lugar y yo..._

_-Vamos, Wally- lo detuvo Linda, tratando de alguna manera de alejar pensamientos así de él -Hunter no te necesita así, necesita tu apoyo, que seas su amigo. Quizás le cueste, pero en una de esas con terapia podrá mejorar._

_-Ya le dijeron que no hay esperanzas- murmuró Wally, tapándose la cara con las manos. Se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos y Linda sólo esperó a que continuara hablando -Me pidió que fuera al pasado a cambiar lo que le pasó- le contó y ella lo miró con sorpresa._

_-¿Podrías hacer algo así?_

_-Yo creo, no sé…- murmuró él, encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿Y qué le dijiste?_

_-… que no podía hacerlo- suspiró él –Que por mucho que quisiera ayudarlo, no se puede cambiar el pasado… se enojó tanto…_

_Linda no contestó por algunos momentos, luego se acercó más a él y lo obligó a verla a la cara._

_-No te sientas mal, el pasado es algo que no se debe cambiar nunca...- comenzó a decir ella -Puede que ocurra algo peor por esa imprudencia, eso es algo que Hunter debería saber._

_-Lo sé...- murmuró Wally, sabiendo que Linda tenía razón pero sin sentirse mejor –Es sólo que me gustaría poder ayudarlo más…_

* * *

Aquella conversación en la mañana, con Hunter ya inválido, sería la última vez que él tendría la oportunidad de hablar con el que fuera su amigo. Hunter le pidió ayuda y él se negó y ahora las cosas estaban así…

Wally no sabía qué estaba pensando Zolomon cuando quiso utilizar la cinta cósmica de los Flash para viajar al pasado, con el triste resultado de que le explotara en la cara y le había dado súper velocidad o eso pensaba él. A partir de ahí, todo parecía haberse precipitado.

Linda estaba hospitalizada y sedada y Wally estaba desesperado para que despertara y le dijera qué había pasado con los niños.

-Nuestro Wally West desapareció después de pelear con Zoom cinco años atrás- de pronto, atrás de él estaba Barry, hablándole. Fueron sus palabras las que finalmente confirmaron sus sospechas, de alguna manera, Zoom había logrado llevarlos a él y a Linda de vuelta a la dimensión a la que pertenecían ambos… pero el no saber de los niños lo desesperaba –con él también se fue su amiga…

-Linda Park- terminó Wally, que estaba sentado al lado de ella en su cama y tenía una de sus manos tomada. No miró a Barry mientras hablaba -¿Por qué le dijiste a Gar que no era yo, si ya lo sabías?

-… Deseaba confirmarlo- contestó Barry, acercándose a la camilla -¿Cómo fue que ambos sobrevivieron?- le preguntó, a la vez que ponía una mano en su hombro -¿Dónde han estado todos estos años? Wally, yo…

Fue todo tan rápido que Barry no se dio cuenta cómo ocurrió. Wally se puso de pie y dio media vuelta, abrazándose al hombre con igual fuerza de cuando tenía ocho años. Barry no reaccionó durante algunos momentos y luego, comenzando a sonreír, lo abrazó.

-No te preocupes, ¿sí? Verás que todo saldrá bien…

Y Wally le quiso creer, igual que cuando tenía ocho años…

* * *

**Hola! Por fin el segundo capítulo, creo que no me demoré mucho esta vez.**

**En fin... ¿cómo Barry no iba a poder reconocer a su sobrino? Por supuesto que sí, aunque tuvo sus razones para no delatarlo en frente de los demás... **

**Otra cosa, Hunter Zolomon es un personaje del comic, de hecho es el segundo Zoom, enemigo de Wally. La historia que estoy escribiendo de él está un poco modificada, pero en esencia no quise cambiarlo demasiado.**

**Que estén bien, gracias a los que siguen el fic.**


	3. III

**Hogar.  
****Por Alisse.****  
**

* * *

**Capítulo III.**

* * *

Para Wally fue como una eternidad y una parte de él deseara que así continuara por mucho rato más. Durante los cinco años que había estado en la otra dimensión, había deseado miles de veces poder estar cerca de su tío otra vez, tener la oportunidad de hablarle y pedirle consejo. Pero si lo pensaba bien, ahora que estaba con él, no estaba seguro de lo que debía decirle.

-¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo?- le preguntó Barry, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos –Todos pensamos que los dos habían muerto después que los golpeara ese rayo…

-Bueno, no exactamente- replicó Wally, sonriendo levemente –Fuimos llevados a otra dimensión y hemos estado ahí hasta hoy…

En esos momentos fueron interrumpidos. La puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver a un joven vestido de amarillo y rojo, cabello castaño y el logo de un rayo en el pecho. El muchacho los quedó viendo desde la puerta, ojos muy abiertos y sin moverse. Miraba a Wally fijamente, como esperando palabras que confirmaran sus sospechas.

-Pensé que nunca llegaría a ver el día que estés cerca de un minuto en silencio- dijo Wally, sonriendo ampliamente. Bart sonrió ampliamente y soltó un grito de alegría. Esa era la simple señal que el muchacho estaba esperando.

-¡Wally!- exclamó, feliz.

En menos de un segundo Wally sintió que un par de brazos lo rodeaban por a la altura del pecho (no por nada habían pasado sus buenos años) pero a diferencia de aquella vez cuando llegó el chico del futuro y se abrazó a él como si fuera una lapa, Wally esta vez respondió al gesto de la misma manera, sonriendo por la muestra de cariño de su primo.

-¡De verdad eres tú!- exclamo el chico, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa -¡Gar dijo que eras otro Wally pero yo estaba seguro que no podías ser otro!

-Tranquilo Bart...- dijo Wally, riendo un poco y en parte encantado por la reacción del muchacho, que se notaba a cada momento más emocionado. Contrario a sus palabras, Bart no parecía querer quedarse tranquilo.

-¡Y ahora eres Flash!- agregó esta vez el niño, mirándolo impresionado de arriba abajo -¿Eres más rápido?- preguntó, sus ojos brillando -¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos una carrera los dos? Podemos invitar al abuelo, si es que se atreve…

-Bart…- esta vez fue Barry el que tocó el hombro de su nieto, esperando así que se calmara un poco y al menos respiraba y tomara aire para continuar hablando, pero parecía que eso no sería suficiente.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- le preguntó Bart, sin escuchar las palabras de los otros dos -¿Por qué les dijiste a los otros que no eras tú?

-Bart, más lento- replicó Wally, sonriendo levemente y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su primo -Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar y les contaré todo...

Fue en ese momento que Wally y los otros dos velocistas sintieron muchos pasos llegar a la habitación en la que ellos estaban. Al mirar, Wally se encontró con muchos de los que fueron sus amigos en esa dimensión, que lo miraban con sorpresa. No estaban sólo los de la Liga, sino que algunos de Young Justice que no estaba preparado para enfrentar.

Pero nada se comparó cuando notó a Artemis, sintió que su estómago se retorcía cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por algunos momentos. Ella estaba vestida como Tigress, pero sin la máscara. Lo miraba fijamente y sin querer, por la insistencia de sus ojos, se sentía ligeramente más nervioso…

Sentía miedo de tener que enfrentar a todos.

Antes que cualquiera alcanzara a decir algo, se escucharon algunos quejidos desde la cama. Al voltear, Wally se dio cuenta que Linda estaba despertando otra vez.

-¡Linda!- fue a su lado rápidamente y tomó su mano, esperando así que ella pudiera despertar. Poco a poco, después de lo que a Wally le pareció una eternidad, ella abrió levemente los ojos, mirando a su alrededor.

-Wally...- murmuró ella, cuando lo vio.

-Aquí estoy- dijo él, rápidamente. Se dio cuenta en esos momentos que, por el reencuentro con Barry, había olvidado el mensaje que ella le había dejado con los doctores -Linda, dime por favor que los chicos están con Kara...- le dijo Wally, apretando su mano.

-No... ella se retrasó, no llegó a casa- murmuró ella, con voz débil -Algo le hicieron en el camino, avisó a Jessie que necesitaba ayuda.

-Entonces...- Wally comenzó a temer lo peor con las palabras de la chica, miles de malos escenarios por su cabeza. Ni Kara (Supergirl) ni Jessie Quick lograron defenderse de ello.

-Habían dos de ellos, Wally- continuó ella -Habían dos Zoom.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, los vi- asintió ella -Uno de ellos dijo que era el que había hecho que cambiáramos de dimensión- continuó hablando Linda, con cada palabra, Wally sentía que se sentía peor -Él se llevó a los niños, Wally. El otro Zoom se quedó conmigo, trabajan juntos los dos.

Wally guardó silencio, pensando. ¿Cómo fue capaz Hunter de comunicarse con Zoom? ¿Por qué ambos se conocieron?

Según tenía entendido, en la otra dimensión no había ningún Zoom, el otro Wally West no tuvo que enfrentarse a él, entonces, ¿por qué Hunter tomó ese nombre? Se sintió tonto al no haber pensado en eso antes.

-¿Los niños?- Bart se adelantó hasta que fue visible para Linda y para Wally -¿Hablan de Irey y Jai?- les preguntó el chico del futuro. Wally lo miró con el ceño fruncido, confuso por lo que el otro le había dicho.

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes de ellos?- le preguntó Wally.

Linda también miro a Bart, y no se demoró demasiado en darse cuenta que no era el mismo al que ella estaba acostumbrada en la otra dimensión, el traje era diferente. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de la presencia de otro Flash.

-¿Dónde estamos, Wally?- le preguntó al pelirrojo, mirando esta vez a los demás héroes que observaban en silencio cerca de ellos.

Linda pasó los ojos por todos ellos, encontrándose con la chica rubia que no tardó en reconocer. Comprendió lo que ocurrían.

Habían regresado.

* * *

_Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, incluso para él (que ya es decir mucho). Había estado en su casa, con Linda y los bebés, en espera de Kara, la prima de Superman, que era la niñera "oficial" de los gemelos._

_Para suerte de ambos padres, no les había costado demasiado encontrar a alguien para que cuidara a los niños cuando ambos trabajaban tenían que salir de urgencia. Una vez que lo había comentado a sus compañeros de Liga, Clark se había ofrecido a hablar con su prima sobre el asunto y ella había aceptado inmediatamente ayudarlos y, por lo que se notaba y a pesar de la edad, los chicos la adoraban._

_Aparte de Kara, Iris también los ayudaba mucho con los niños, aunque a Wally no le gustaba molestarla demasiado con ello, aunque se notaba a kilómetros que ella lo hacía muy feliz._

_En fin, durante esa tarde que parecía tranquila ambos esperaban a Kara que llegara cuando un llamado interrumpió la conversación que Wally y Linda tenían, una vez que habían logrado hacer dormir a Jai después de lo que parecía una eternidad._

_-Es el museo de Flash- escucho decir a Terrific a través del comunicador de la Atalaya -Algo lo hizo explotar, ¿puedes hacerte cargo?_

_-Sí, no hay problema- contestó el pelirrojo, poniéndose de pie y cambiándose ropa. Linda lo miraba con resignación –Voy para allá._

_- ¿Necesitas apoyo?- preguntó Terrific._

_-Eh, no...- contestó Wally, aun tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pensando y pensando, no podía pensar en alguien que quisiera destruir el famoso museo -Le avisaré a Jay y a Bart para que vayan conmigo, nosotros nos encargamos._

_-Como digas...- dijo Terrific, terminando con la comunicación._

_A Wally le gustaba esa cierta independencia que tenía con la Liga. Él y los demás velocistas se hacían cargo solos de Central y Keystone y nadie lo cuestionaba, ni siquiera Batman y mucho menos Superman. Casi nunca requerían ayuda de la Liga para solucionar sus problemas y eso era genial, ya que le daba cierta autoridad sobre la ciudad frente a los demás héroes. En cierta forma era lo mismo que pasaba con Batman en Gotham. _

_En muy poco tiempo, eso sí, comenzaría el desastre del día, de forma tan rápida que pareció que a él y a sus dos amigos lo golpearon muy fuerte, derribándolos sin mucho que pudieran hacer al respecto. Mientras él y Jay trataban de averiguar qué había pasado con el museo y su destrucción, de pronto al frente de él apareció. No tardó en reconocerlo._

_Para Wally fue como ver a un fantasma en frente de él, tanto así que sintió que su corazón se detenía por algunos instantes. Fue después de unos cuantos segundos que se dio cuenta que éste no era el mismo Zoom por el que había terminado viajando por distintas dimensiones. Eso no lo hizo ponerse más tranquilo, la verdad._

_Sobre todo porque, en sus brazos, éste tenía a Linda de rehén._

_-¡Déjala!- gritó el pelirrojo, preocupado por lo que podría pasarle a ella si se quedaba mucho más tiempo así. Por su mente pasaron miles de posibles escenarios en tan sólo unos pocos instantes, ninguno con un final feliz._

_-Waaaly...- dijo Zoom desde el lugar en que estaba y Wally notó que su voz sonaba demasiado extraña para su gusto -¿Coooomoestaaaasss parauna carrerrra?- dijo e inmediatamente se fue a correr con Linda de prisionera._

_Wally lo siguió lo mejor que pudo, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación sobre la extraña manera de hablar que tenía, que parecía ser tan rápido que no era capaz de controlarlo._

_Fue en esa pelea que Wally se enteraría que ese Zoom no era otro que Hunter, el que fuera su amigo en la policía y aliado en su papel de Flash, que al tratar de usar la cinta cósmica que estaba en el Museo de Flash prácticamente le había explotado en la cara (junto con el resto del museo, además) con las atroces consecuencias a la vista. A simple vista se podía ver que era un velocista, pero el pelirrojo no estaba del todo seguro que así fuera._

_Pero dentro de todo ese desastre, no podía evitar sentirse triste y frustrado. Había tratado de actuar correctamente al negarse a ayudar a Hunter cuando le pidió que retrocediera en el tiempo, pero no era justo que Linda tuviera que pagarlo. Sentía impotencia al darse cuenta que quizás, no sería capaz de protegerla._

* * *

Después de aquella pelea en la que Wally había perdido miserablemente, él y Linda habían terminado extrañamente en la dimensión a la que ya estaba resignado que no volvería, por más que lo hubiese deseado en su momento.

Linda, que continuaba acostada, no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, volvió hacia Wally una mirada entre confusa y algo temerosa, como tratando de confirmar sólo con ella lo que pensaba. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy nerviosa… y aunque no se lo deseaba reconocer, se trataba de la presencia de todos ellos, que parecían juzgarlos en silencio y duramente por lo que había pasado años atrás… o al menos esa era la impresión que a ella le daba desde la posición en la que estaba.

Sólo Bart se atrevió a romper aquel incómodo silencio.

-¿Son ellos, cierto?- insistió el joven, viéndolos con esperanza en su mirada. Wally necesitó unos momentos más para darse cuenta que hablaba de Irey y Jai. Tomó nota mental que necesitaba preguntarle acerca de ese tema, ¿cómo era posible que él conociera sobre los mellizos? -A pesar de todas las diferencias en el tiempo, igual nacieron...

-Eh...- Wally lo quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido, tratando de saber a qué se refería el muchacho con sus dichos.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- interrumpió el momento Nightwing, que hasta el momento no se había decidido a intervenir debido a la sorpresa que le causaba todo ello. Se adelantó unos pasos del grupo en el que estaba y llamó la atención de los velocistas y de Linda –Ustedes dijeron que no eras nuestro Wally West y, que yo recuerde, él murió hace unos años.

Wally trató de ignorar el escalofrío en su espalda al escuchar las palabras del que fuera su mejor amigo en mejores tiempos, pero la verdad era que a pesar de sus palabras y lo duro del tono con que habló, Wally no se sintió ofendido ni tampoco escandalizado por las palabras que le dijo. Sabía que se debía más que nada a temor a recibir una respuesta negativa ante su pregunta no dicha.

Que simplemente era: ¿Eres el mismo Wally West que fue mi mejor amigo?

-Nightwing…- comenzó a decir Barry, que se notaba molesto por la agresividad que había en las palabras del héroe de Blüdhaven.

-Sí lo soy- interrumpió a su tío el pelirrojo, tratando de evitar algún tipo de enfrentamiento entre Barry y Dick. No lo deseaba, mucho menos en esos momentos en los que no podía olvidar a sus pequeños –Si lo negué fue porque no estaba seguro que habíamos regresado a esta dimensión o estábamos en otra, pero Barry después terminó por confirmarlo- agregó luego Wally, y se dio cuenta perfectamente de cómo Linda apretaba mas su mano desde el lugar en el que estaba, pero sin intervenir en ningún momento.

Por algunos momentos, nadie de ellos se movió ni dijo nada, tampoco Wally, que sólo los observaba fijamente, sin estar seguro de lo que debía decir o hacer en esos momentos. Aunque después de analizarlo, la verdad era mejor idea el poder ir a buscar a los bebés e intentar rescatarlos, no deseaba pensar en lo que esos lunáticos podrían estar haciéndoles en esos mismos momentos en los que él perdía el tiempo con ellos.

-Tienes que explicar- dijo de pronto una voz, que él supo identificar perfectamente que era Batman, haciéndose notar recién en esos momentos en una posición cercana a la que estaban todos en esos momentos. Sin saber del todo la razón, Wally no pudo evitar el ponerse a la defensiva a partir de ese momento.

-Lo haré, les contaré todo lo que quieren, pero no ahora- contestó él y antes que cualquiera pudiera decir cualquier cosa o moverse siquiera, él y Linda se habían ido de la sala.

Tan rápido había sido en su movimiento, que ni siquiera Barry había logrado detenerlo. Aunque la verdad era que ni ganas tenía.

_Reconocido Kid Flash B-03._

-¡¿Viste abuelo lo rápido que está?!- preguntó emocionado Bart después de unos momentos -¡Definitivamente Wally ha mejorado mucho!

En el lugar en que estaba, de pronto una chica rubia dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí, metida en sus pensamientos y tratando de ordenar sus emociones. No se dio cuenta que había sido seguida de cerca hasta el momento en que sintió que la habían tomado del brazo. Al mirar, se dio cuenta que había sido Kaldur, que la miraba con seriedad.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente durante unos instantes, hasta que Kaldur suavizó su mirada y soltó un suspiro.

-… ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó después de unos momentos y, para su sorpresa y tranquilidad, Artemis terminó sonriendo sin desviar su mirada.

-Sí, Kaldur- murmuró con suavidad –Creo que estoy sorprendida, igual que todos…- contestó ella.

Kaldur terminó por asentir, para luego abrazarla. Artemis le correspondió, cerrando los ojos y tratando de no pensar en todos aquellos sentimientos que sintió dentro de ella cuando se dio cuenta que frente a ella estaba Wally, el mismo Wally que había significado todo para ella…

Pero que se había olvidado de ella y había comenzado una nueva vida en otra parte y con otra mujer. Y sólo con pensar eso le daban deseos de golpearlo.

* * *

Linda se afirmaba con fuerza de Wally, tratando de no marearse debido a la fuerza de los movimientos de la corrida que el pelirrojo llevaba. No tenía idea de hacia dónde la llevaba, pero no era que le importara mayormente.

-Wally…- comenzó a decir, pero el otro ni siquiera la miró –No puedo creer que tengas tanta dignidad después de huir tan cobardemente…

-¿Huida cobarde?- replicó el otro, sonando desentendido ante sus palabras –Para nada, sólo me preocupaba el que tuvieras que soportar todo el interrogatorio tú sola mientras yo tenía que buscar a los niños.

-Sí, claro- replicó Linda, haciendo los ojos al cielo –Hagamos que te creo…

-¿Y por qué no habrías de creerme?- preguntó Wally, deteniéndose.

-Estaba hospitalizada, dudo que se hubieran atrevido a interrogarme en esas condiciones- contestó Linda.

-Eso crees- replicó Wally, sonriendo levemente y avanzando. Linda no se había dado cuenta, pero en algún momento de su "huida" había vuelto a formar su máscara con energía de la speedforce.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Linda, frunciendo el ceño.

-Donde sé que no te molestarán mientras busco a los bebés- contestó Wally, tocando el timbre.

En el interior se escucharon algunos ruidos y luego se abrió la puerta. En frente de ambos estaba Hartley Hataway. Continuaba con el cabello largo y expresión de querer mandar todo al pudrirse que tenía las últimas veces que Wally lo había visto.

-Flash… ya le dije que…- comenzó a decir el hombre, hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era la que estaba en brazos. La quedó viendo con la boca abierta -… ¡Linda!... entonces…- miró nuevamente a Flash y se encontró con el pelirrojo, que sonreía ampliamente -¡Wally!

-Hola Hartley- sonrió Wally ampliamente al ver de nuevo a su amigo –Disculpas las molestias, pero necesito tu ayuda…

* * *

**No hay mucho qué decir... sólo pedir disculpas por la demora en la actualización y agradecer a los que siguen la historia.**

**Nos vemos... o leemos, en realidad.**


End file.
